Total Drama Again
by trying96
Summary: My first fanfic. Another season of Total Drama, back to Wawanakwa. Read about it in Total Drama Again! Rated T just incase.


Wawanakwa

Chris: "Welcome to Total Drama! Last time, Queen-Bee Heather won the finale against Sexy { as if } Latin Alejandro with a kiss, kneeing him after! Too bad that a zombie like Ezekiel stolen the suitcase with the money and fell down the volcano with it! Today, every contestant will be back with new teams, new alliances, new friendships, new relationships, new conflicts, and of course, new drama in Total Drama Again!"

Chris: "Here comes Alejandro, Beth, Blaineley, and Bridgette."

The 4 walked off the boat onto the Dock of Shame looked extremely disturbed. Alejandro is out of the Drama Machine with burns and scars all over him while everybody else is the same. Everybody, even Blaineley stayed silent and glared at each other or Chris.

Chris: "Talk already!

Still silent…

Chris: "Where's the other boat! It should be here by now! Wait! There it is and it's on FIRE!

Alejandro: "Who's on it?"

Chris: "Gwen, Courtney, and I think that bookworm… What's his name again? Noah."

Alejandro: Figures…

The Boat – Courtney, Gwen, and Noah

Courtney has a gun, shooting like a maniac at Gwen, who is somehow not getting hit. Most of the bullets that missed hit machines, which exploded, leaving the boat on fire. Noah on the other hand is reading until he smells smoke. He looks at his surroundings at panics out of character.

Noah: "We're going to die!"

Courtney: "Die Gwen! DIE! Why won't you die! You stupid gothic boyfriend stealer!"

Gwen: "Gee Courtney! I said I'm sorry!"

Courtney: "Sorry is not enough!

Noah: "Courtney, kill her later! Look around! Even my book is on fire!

Courtney couldn't hear Noah and continues to try to kill Gwen.

Noah: You think it will run out of bullets.

Dock of Shame

As soon as the boat lands, Noah charges out.

Chris: "Noah!"

Noah: "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AFTER THIS!"

Alejandro: "You sure he isn't Courtney."

Chris: "I'm sure. She is on the boat with the gun."

Bridgette: "OMG! Look! She got Gwen pinned against the wall!"

Beth: "Chris! You got to do something! Gwen might die!"

Chris just watches the girls fight. Everybody plays 'rock, paper, scissors'. Somehow Noah loses.

Noah: "Fine! I'm suing you if I get hurt though!"

Alejandro: "I serious think he is Courtney."

Noah walks into the boat and stops at Courtney.

Noah: "Courtney."

Surprisingly, she looks at him, giving Gwen the chance to escape.

Courtney: "What!" she says icily.

Noah: "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Courtney: "Doing wh-"

Noah interrupts her by kissing her, passionately. Everybody stares in shock, including people from other boats who had arrived during this. This includes Duncan. Courtney has her eyes wide open in shock then slowly melts in. This lasts for a while then they slowly pull apart.

Noah: "I'm sorry… I should-"

Courtney kisses him this time, more passionately than the one before, though it was stopped by Chris.

Chris: "Even though this will boast ratings, we have to hurry up with the show and everybody is here."

Sierra: "OMG! I so got to put this on the blog! I got to make a new one! I should name it Nourtney!"

Chris: "The rules are the same as last time. Confession cam is in the same place. Ready for the teams?"

Duncan: "No."

Chris: "Well there are no teams!"

Heather: "What!"

Chris: "Yet. There is no way to divide you guys except by 5 which is 5 per team in 5 teams. That is way too many. So we are automatically letting you eliminate one person."

Courtney: "Yes! Bye _Gweny_!"

Confessional Cam

Bridgette: "Bye fake blonde. Wow! I sound evil!"

Geoff: "Hey Mildred! Get ready to say hi to Playa Des Losers."

Courtney: "Do I have to say who I voted for?"

Lindsay: "I voted for Greta. Isn't that who Cassidy said that will steal Taylor from me?"

Blaineley: "Geoff is so going home."

Bonfire Ceremony

Everybody is sitting on stumps and glaring at each other. _Silently._

Chris: "Why won't people talk?"

DJ: "My mom always says 'If you have nothing nice to say, keep silent.' Or was it something else?"

Chris: "Anyways, when I call your name, you will receive a Hershey chocolate bar. If you don't receive one, you are eliminated and won't come back! Ever!"

Ezekiel: "You're lying, eh. Remember Eva, Izzy, Courtney, Owen, Duncan, and Blaineley came back before, eh. (His accent is hard. So I just add 'eh' at the end.)"

Chris: "Those who didn't receive votes are Trent, Lindsay, Katie, Bridgette, Beth, Tyler, Owen, Noah, DJ, Harold, Cody, Sadie, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, and Eva."

Blaineley: "Who voted for me!"

Chris: "Those who received one vote are Ezekiel, Geoff, and Sierra and Courtney. Gwen had received two votes."

Duncan: "Gwen, you didn't vote for Crazy-In-Training?"

Gwen: "Of course not. I voted for Heather."

Chris: "Duncan, cheating on Courtney and being you gave you a lot of votes, Heather, people just hate you, Alejandro, people found out what you did last season, and Blaineley, nobody, not even me, likes you."

Duncan: "We don't care. Hurry up!"

Chris: Sheesh! Duncan and Heather are safe. Blaineley, Alejandro, the one who is safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Alejandro."

Alejandro: "Yes!"

Blaineley: "Fine! I never wanted to be on this stupid show."

Chris: "I'm just going to let Courtney and Duncan pick. Courtney goes first."

Courtney: "Gwen."

Confessional Cam

Gwen: "What!"

Duncan: "What!"

Duncan: "Geoff."

Courtney: "Noah."

Duncan: "DJ."

(I'm tired of writing Courtney and Duncan so I'm just saying names.)

"Bridgette."

"Owen."

"Trent."

"Izzy."

"Lindsay."

"Alejandro."

"Harold."

Confessional Cam

Gwen: "Why is_ she_ picking people she hates, except for Bridgette and Noah of course?"

"Beth."

"Justin."

"Heather."

"Eva."

"LeShawna."

"Cody."

"Sierra."

Sierra: "No!"

"Tyler."

"Ezekiel."

"Katie."

"Sadie."

Chris: "Courtney's team is the Rushing Waters and Duncan's is the Leafy Trees."

Duncan: "What kind of name is that?"

Chris: "It was randomly picked by fans (Trees = my sister. Waters = me doing my homework for once.)"

When it comes to the next person's elimination, I will show who voted for whom.

Rushing Waters: Courtney, Gwen, Justin, Trent, Bridgette, Katie, Harold, Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Noah, Cody

Leafy Trees: Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Geoff, Sadie, Beth, LeShawna, Owen, Sierra, Izzy, DJ, Ezekiel

Eliminated: Blaineley.

Big Question: Am I a DxC fan or DxG fan? The answer can be found out in later chapters. Just because this had a lot of Courtney, doesn't mean I will like DxC, and this doesn't mean I like DxG.

Post Ideas.

You can vote for the next chapter, but I might let my sister pick, or I have something planned.


End file.
